


Remus Comes Back!

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Fox's Sander Sides Highschool AU [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, low-key unsympathetic roman, platonic student/teacher relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: After two long years, Remus decides its time to visit Mr. Adler back at his old high school. Roman tags along, mostly just to see that disappointed face when Remus cant find his favorite teacher.(spoiler alert, it never comes)~Two years after How the Hell Does One Speak English~





	Remus Comes Back!

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy!! My motivation came back!!  
Its short, sorry!

When Logan got to school, he certainly didn't expect to see Damien Kristine sitting in one of the desks. He had his head bowed down slightly and a nervous look in his eyes, much like when Patton approached him only a couple months earlier. A bright blue fidget cube was being played with in his hands and his foot was tapping in a quick pattern on the ground.

“Salutations, Damien. Is there anything I can do for you?” Logan set his bag down under his desk and nodded to him.

“Oh, Mr. Alder.” The cube was dropped and his foot fell silent. Damien perked up when the teacher entered. “I, uh, just wanted to say thank you. For...basically saving my life.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Saving your life?”

“Yeah, Pat told me you were the one who got me those sessions with the school counselor? Right?”

“Oh, yes I did. It was no trouble, really. I'm just looking out for my students.” A small smile graced his face as he sat down.

“Well...thank you. I wanted to catch you before school to say that.” He stood up, a wobbly smile on his face. He was halfway out the door when he ran back in. “Oh! I forgot!!”

He placed a little blue bag on Logan’s desk. “Patton had to leave for a winter trip with his friend, Virgil. I think you already know. He wanted me to give you this.”

He was gone before Logan had time to thank him. Logan pulled the bag closer and his eyes widened at the contents. He took the card out and read it carefully.

_ Hey, Mr. Adler! _

_ It's Patton and Virgil! We wanted to say thanks for everything you’ve done for us. Happy holidays! _

_ With Love, Patton and Virgil. _

His smile grew wider slightly and he peered inside the bag. Candy canes and peppermints and an assortment of chocolates filled it.  _ So this is why Thomas wanted to know what kind of candy I liked. _

He popped one in his mouth and smiled, getting ready to email the kids a thanks.

~

“I don't understand why you would want to come back  _ here  _ of all places.” Roman scoffed as he walked the halls of his old highschool, Remus far ahead of him.

“Because!” Remus grinned. He peeked into classrooms, waving to some teachers in the hall, who only paid attention to Roman. Of course. His grin fell slightly and he looked away, searching the halls for a specific door.

“What’s wrong Remus? Finally realize that even the only person who cares about you is gone?” Roman said, a small smirk on his face. “Y’know, like everyone-”

“Shut up you slutty Broadway wannabe!” Remus glared back at his brother. He found the English class door and pushed it open. 

Logan was working at his desk as always, a concentrated look on his face. 

“Mr. Adler!” 

Logan looked up and he smiled brightly at Remus. 

“Remus, it's good to see you again.” He chuckled as Remus slammed into Logan with a hug. His eyes narrowed just slightly when he caught sight of Roman, an innocent smile on his face. “You as well, Roman.”

“It's good to see you too, teach.” Roman nodded in back at Logan. “Don't kill him, Remus. I'm going to visit Mr. Sanders.” The golden twin walked out of the classroom, supposedly to the theater in the back of the school.

“I won't!” Remus grinned back and let go of Logan. “So how’s life? Is it boring in class without me?”

Logan chuckled. “Life is as amusing as always. And yes, it certainly is. I still expect you to interrupt me, in some way. These two freshmen I met, they remind me of you, in a way.”

“Dirty, sexual and good looking?!”

Logan sighed and shook his head. “No, not like that.” He began telling Remus of Patton and Virgil, Remus sitting down in a desk and listening intently to Logan tell him of them. 

It reminded Remus of back then, when he would just listen to Logan go on and on about English and literature in his classes. When he would doodle and doodle, and interrupt with a joke about butts or sex or whatever came to mind. It brought him a sense of comfort, peace. It made him smile. 

  
  
  



End file.
